1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer keyboard and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a computer keyboard with touchscreen and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The keyboard refers to a set of keys for controlling a machine or a device through the arrangement of the system, and is mainly used for inputting data. The computer keyboard is one of the peripheral devices of a computer and can be used for inputting characters or controlling the operation of the computer.
Normally, the computer keyboard is composed of a set of buttons or keys. Each key has a symbol printed thereon. Under most circumstances, when a key is pressed, a corresponding symbol such as an alphabet, a numeric or a punctuation symbol will be produced. Such type of keys can be referred as “typing keys”, and normally each typing key has a corresponding symbol printed thereon.
For some keys, their original functions will be modified when a combination of keys is used at the same time, and such keys are also referred as composite keys or modifier keys. For example, the Fn key with the symbol “Fn” printed thereon is a modifier key. When the Fn key and some other function keys such as the F4 function key are pressed at the same time, the original function of the F4 function key will be modified and another function will be generated. Since a key can have multiple functions, the number of keys is decreased and the size of keyboard is reduced.
However, the use of modifier keys is inconvenient. For example, the user needs to locate the key and may use both hands to press two or more than two keys at the same time. Such operation needs practice, and may cause inconvenience to inexperienced users. Furthermore, different providers have different designs of keyboard, and a user who has been used to a certain type of keyboard may find it troublesome to be adapted to a new keyboard with different design.